Choro Q Wiki:Front Page Archives
''Discontinued Bellow... The '''Choro Q Wikis main page has a '''Fact of the Week' section. Every week, a new one is added and the old ones are archived here. May 21st - May 28th It is possible to earn 6 Stamps at once. (The five stamps for the Figure 8 Arena and either Visited all the Houses in Sandpolis or the stamp for obtaining your own Garage). May 28th - June 5th *In Road Trip Adventure, when competing in the World Grand Prix, if you select Ranking from the Pause Menu the locations of all the racers other than you and your teammates will be displayed as '???'. June 5th - June 15th There is a bar in every city in Road Trip Adventure apart from CloudHill and My City. June 15th - June 21st If, when playing the Volcano Course in RTA, you pause the game just as you are falling off, your car will continue falling. Below the lava is a black surface, which you will land on. June 21st - July 14th (Sorry for my lateness!) There are two Quick-Pic Shops that share the same Puti logo, in the Sand-Canyon Highway. July 14th - July 24th Road Trip is not the only game in the Choro Q Series with Stamps, Choro Q Wonderful (チョロQワンダフォー) has stamps as well. July 24th-??? 4 of the 5 advertisements that you can wear on top of your car in Road Trip are for food. Have you ever wondered how the cars eat? September 9th 2010 - ??? Did you know that you can re-edit articles after they were edited? September 9th 2010 - ??? The two vehicles that are the only ones that has real-life sizes are the zombie Qs and the ChoroQ100 (2003 Suzuki GSX 1300 R Hayabusa). September 9th 2010 - ??? Zombie Qs and Security Robots have the same patrol functions and have different sorts of reactions towards the player. October 2th 2010 - ??? Always save your game before quitting. You will never know who is doing something to your data on one of your Choro Q games. October 8th 2010 - ??? Choro Q Works was an updated sequel of ChoroQ. However, it was never released outside of Japan because it was never highly popular in Japan. It was the 20th ChoroQ game. October 8th 2010 - ??? Choro Q Works also plays the soundtrack instruments that sounds exactly like the ones from the first Choro Q High Grade game called "Penny Racers" (also called Gadget Racers in North America and Choro Q HG in Japan). October 8th 2010 - ??? The boats from Seek and Destroy have the same appearances as the ones from the Choro Q's boat racing game called "Choro Q Marine Steer". 8 April 2014 - 14 April 2014 The Racing Paint option in Gadget Racers and Choro Q only have a unique left side, with the right side being a mirrored image of the left side! 16 April - 22 April Body "ChoroQ196" in [http://choroq.wikia.com/wiki/Choro_Q_HG_4 Choro Q HG 4] is an original design created by Tadashi Kamitake (上武　理志 Kamitake Tadashi), Kamitake being a designer for Barnhouse Effect. Nicknamed the ''"Kamitaze Kamikaze," ''This body is also the body of choice for Kamikaze in-game. Category:Browse